1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a so-called shielded connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a shielded connector which is comprised of a housing, a plurality of contacts held by the housing, and a metal shell surrounding contact portions of the contacts (see Japanese Patent No. 3298920).
The contact portions of the contacts are arranged in four rows, and a metal plate is disposed between the upper two rows and the lower two rows. Bent portions of opposite ends of the metal plate are in contact with an inner wall surface of the metal shell, whereby electrical conductivity between the metal plate and the metal shell is ensured, and hence this prevents crosstalk between the contacts in the upper two rows and the contacts in the lower two rows.
The metal plate is held by the housing by press-fitting, and the bent portions of the metal plate is not fixed by soldering but is merely in contact with the inner wall surface of the metal shell.
Therefore, if the dimensions of the metal plate and the metal shell are set such that the bent portions of the metal plate are positively brought into contact with the inner wall surface of the metal shell, the metal plate or the metal shell is deformed, which may make it difficult to fit the metal shell and a metal shell of a mating connector to each other. Further, this may also cause the metal plate or the metal shell to be damaged depending on the strength of the metal plate or the metal shell.